


Déclaration

by Alexegagnon16



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexegagnon16/pseuds/Alexegagnon16
Summary: 《 Ce qui est fascinant avec JJ, c'est qu'il est à la fois le gars le plus facile à aimer, mais le plus dur en même temps. 》Parce qu'on a pas assez de fanfiction sur ce couple qui fait tellement de sens ❤
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/JJ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Déclaration

JJ n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis 4 jours. C'était vraiment inhabituel de sa part, car normalement ils se voyaient au 2 jours maximum. Rafe avait envoyé quelques textos, et il avait même marché sur son orgueil, et l'avait appelé. Aucune réponse. Néant totale.

Il regarda sur son portable, puis souffla de n'avoir toujours aucune nouvelle, lorsque sa soeur pris la parole.

《 Alors, comment ça va avec ton petit-ami ? 》Demanda Sarah, sournoise, en regardant sa réaction.

《 Il. n'est. pas. mon. petit. ami. 》Avait-il répondu en détachant tous les mots.

Ils étaient assis face-à-face à la table, en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

《 Je n'ai pas nommé de nom, pourtant tu as l'air de savoir de qui je parle 》Avait-elle rajouté avec un petit sourire satisfaisant.

Il lui envoya un doigt d'honneur, alors qu'elle échappa un rire. Rafe continua son déjeuner, tranquillement, déposant les yeux de nouveau sur son portable. Toujours aucun message.

《 Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, j'ai dû me tromper 》Dit-elle en prenant une bouché de ses oeufs brouillés.

Rafe soupira,《 Sarah, sérieux ferme là. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre moi et... et peu importe de qui tu parles. 》

Elle hocha la tête avant de continuer, 《 Bon d'accord si tu le dis. 》

Elle continua à manger, alors que Rafe en fit de même. Jusqu'à temps que Sarah ouvre la bouche, encore.

《 Admettons que tu aies un petit-ami, est-ce que tu me le dirais où est-ce- 》

《 Ferme là Sarah, tu me gonfles. 》Dit-il en la coupant. Il se leva brusquement. 《 On ne peut même plus manger en paix dans cette foutu maison. Putain, tu es chiante. 》Dit-il en marchant vers la porte de la salle à manger. 

《 J'ai bien cru avoir entendu une certaine personne parler de toi hier, c'est dommage. 》Dit-elle, en s'adossant à la chaise, buvant son jus d'orange. 

Rafe s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait très bien deviner, même de dos, qu'elle avait son air sournois sur son visage. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait de lui; une réaction, un aveu. Et putain, il aurait bien aimé ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais il était beaucoup trop curieux alors, il ravala son égo et revient sur ses pas doucement. 

Sarah prit son portable dans sa poche arrière en croquant dans un bacon. Il s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise et pris un croissant l'air de rien. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot. Bordel.

Il gratta le derrière de sa nuque, gêné.《 Huh... je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? 》

Sarah releva les yeux vers lui, comme si rien n'était. 

《 Pardon ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, que j'étais chiante ? 》Dit-elle en le regardant, un sourire en coin.

Il se renfrogna, 《 Je suis désolé. Admettons, que je vois quelqu'un, 》 Commença-t-il en avalant sa salive. 《 Qu'est-ce que cette personne aurait bien pu dire sur moi ? 》

Sarah haussa un sourcil, son sourire s'étirant à pleine puissance. Rafe serra les dents. Il adorait sa soeur, il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être emmerdante parfois.

《 Je ne comprends pas, de qui parles-tu exactement ? Éclaire-moi Rafe, 》Dit-elle en le fixant, fière.

Rafe ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. 《 Sarah 》Claqua-t-il comme un avertissement.

《 Putain tu es pas marrant du tout. 》Soupira-t-elle. 《 Bon d'accord j'arrête de te torturer. Hier à la soirée au château, il parlait avec John B alors que les autres dormaient, ils pensaient que je dormais aussi. Tu me connais Rafe, je suis curieuse, rien ne m'échappe 》Sourit-elle, machiavélique.《 John B lui a demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un, il lui a dit qu'il semblait plus heureux. JJ a nié d'abord. Mais John B le connaît beaucoup trop. Alors, il l'a questionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque... Il a simplement dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Beaucoup. Mais que cette personne ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, donc qu'il ne voulait pas y accorder trop d'importance. 》

Rafe avait voulu nier d'abord, mais sa soeur le connaissait beaucoup, et était visiblement au courant de sa relation avec JJ. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils étaient seulement deux amis qui passaient du bon temps ensemble. Du sexe sans attachement.

《 Arrête de me mentir et de te mentir à toi-même. Je l'ai vu quitter la maison en douce quelques fois. Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut rien me cacher. Et puis, sérieusement, lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce tous les deux, la tension sexuelle est vraiment invivable. Je comprends même pas pourquoi personne la remarqué. 》Ria-t-elle.

《 Je... 》 Il en était bouche bée, il était tellement dans sa bulle avec JJ, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un avait remarqué.《 Je... On a fixé les règles au début, en disant que c'était juste du sexe. Rien de plus. 》Dit Rafe en regardant dehors, son père et Rose se prélassant sur les chaises hautes de la piscine. 

《 Rafe. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Et je vais te supporter quoi que tu fasses. Mais... ce gars-là, c'est une perle. Un rayon de soleil. 》Rafe ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, il savait déjà tout ça. JJ pouvait passer la pire journée de sa vie, il était toujours là, de bonne humeur pour remonter le moral des autres.

Sarah se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de continuer, 《 Tu sais qu'il a perdu sa mère et que son père c'est un putain d'enfoiré. Dieu merci, il est en prison. 》Dit-elle, semblant vraiment rassuré. 《 Il n'a que ses amis dans la vie, et nous. Et sincèrement, les règles sont faites pour être transgressé, non ? 》Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle se leva ensuite, puis contourna la table avant de venir derrière la chaise de Rafe. Elle l'enlaça par les épaules alors qu'il était assis.

《 Tu vois, avant qu'il rentre dans ta vie. Je n'aurai jamais pu être si proche de toi comme ça Rafe. Il t'a changé ce mec. 》Murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.《 Ce qui est fascinant avec JJ, c'est qu'il est à la fois le gars le plus facile à aimer, mais le plus dur en même temps. 》Souffla-t-elle, prenant une pause.《 Il a dit à John B qu'il allait mettre fin à cette relation de toute façon, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. 》 Elle prit une seconde pause, puis murmura, 《 Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre. 》

"Elle sait" Avait pensé Rafe.

Elle savait que Rafe tenait beaucoup plus à JJ qu'il ne laissait paraître. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui disait ça. Elle savait.

Ils restèrent comme ça dans le silence pendant quelques minutes.《 Et puis, franchement, qu'est-ce que serait notre vie sans eux. Quand papa l'apprendra, on sera surement déshérités, mais on en a sérieusement rien à foutre non ? Moi, la dernière chose que je veux c'est mourir riche mais malheureuse, pas toi ? 》Elle n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse puisqu'elle lui plaqua un bec sur la joue, et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. 

◇◇◇

Ça faisait maintenant 1 semaine aujourd'hui que Rafe n'avait pas vu JJ. Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses messages textes, ni à ses appels et cela affectait sérieusement son humeur.

Il était assis devant le foyer du salon, avec un verre de whisky, ruminant ses pensées qui déviaient souvent (toujours) sur JJ, lorsqu'il vit sa soeur et John B descendre les marches sans bruit.

《 Sortez vers l'avant, papa et Rose sont assis sur la galerie arrière. Quoi que j'aurais rit de voir papa péter un câble parce que John B et ici. 》Avait-il dit monotone, alors que Sarah ait sursauté de le voir.

《 Putain Rafe tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le noir ! 》

Il ne répondit pas, prenant une gorgée de whisky.

《 Pope vient de nous texter, il y a une fête sur la plage, tu viens ? 》

Il fut tenté de dire non, parce que sérieusement, il avait une humeur de chien. 

Mais après réflexion, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, JJ serait là. 

◇◇◇

Lorsqu'il arriva, il suivit Sarah et John, regardant aux alentours, espérant voir JJ quelque part. 

Ils arrêtèrent se chercher une bière au baril placé au centre de la fête, puis se faufilèrent jusqu'à Kiara, qui était assis avec Pope, Topper et Kelce.

Après les salutations, Sarah avait demandé《 JJ n'est pas là ? 》en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

《 Il est juste là 》Avait dit Kiara, en pointant un endroit reculé de la fête.

Rafe se retourna vers l'endroit pointé et vit JJ parler avec un mec. Il fut d'abord envahi par un sentiment de soulagement de le voir, comme s'il lui avait manqué. Puis le sentiment de manque, fut vite remplacé par un sentiment de jalousie, lorsque l'inconnu mis une main sur la taille de JJ alors qu'il lui parlait dans l'oreille. Il le détailla de haut en bas, lui trouvant tous les défauts du monde.

《 J'espère que tu n'est pas entrain de le juger sur son apparence, parce qu'il te ressemble énormément 》Avait chuchoté Sarah dans son oreille, en haussant un sourcil. Putain, décidément, elle le connaissait beaucoup trop.

《 Si tu veux mon avis, 》Dit Kiara à Sarah,《 JJ ne finira pas la soirée seule, à voir comment le gars essaye clairement de le chauffer depuis qu'il est arrivé 》Dit-elle en riant.

Rafe serra la mâchoire, jaloux. Il bu sa bière d'une traite avant de se lever aussi vite, et d'aller s'en servir une autre. Ou deux.

◇◇◇ 

Putain il en avait assez. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là, à attendre que JJ vienne, et celui-ci parlait encore avec ce mec. Il ne l'avait même pas vu, trop occupé. 

Il se leva, trébuchant, l'alcool faisant son effet.

《 Tu vas où Rafe ? 》Lui demanda Sarah

《 Je fous le camp 》Dit-il, frustré. Ou peiné. Peut-être les deux.

Il put l'entendre lui demandé s'il était correct, mais il ne répondit pas, partant vers la voiture. Il fut vite arrêté par Sarah, suivie de Topper et de John B,《 Rafe, tu es complètement saoul. Tu ne peux pas conduire 》

《 Ferme la Sarah 》S'écria-t-il, en avançant d'un pas vers sa soeur.

《 Eh, fais attention à ce que tu dis 》Avait averti John B, comme un avertissement, se rapprochant de Sarah.

L'ancien Rafe l'aurai vraiment envoyé promener, peut-être même qu'il lui aurai foutu une bonne raclé, mais maintenant ils étaient ses amis. Et là, il était juste blessé. 

《 Je... je suis désolé Sarah 》Marmonna-t-il, en reculant baissant la tête.

《 Rafe, 》Commença-t-elle, 《 Rafe, regarde-moi 》

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis releva la tête vers sa soeur. Elle s'approcha doucement,《 Va lui parler. Va parler à JJ. 》

Sans rien rajouter, dans un élan de courage, ou de complète stupidité, il rebroussa chemin, jusqu'à JJ. Et l'inconnu. Il voulait parler avec JJ, il voulait JJ.

《 Salut vous deux 》Avait dit Rafe, complètement saoul. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de JJ. Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda d'un air mal à l'aise.

《 Tu nous présentes ? 》 Demanda aussitôt l'inconnu, en haussant un sourcil.  
  
《 Je peux me présenter tout seul. 》Sourit Rafe, arrogant《 Je suis Rafe Cameron, son petit ami 》Lança-t-il  
  
L'inconnu se crispa, ouvrant les yeux. JJ se tourna vers lui, surpris.  
  
《 Tu m'avais dit que tu étais célibataire pourtant ! 》 S'exclama t-il en regardant JJ.

JJ bégaya, en se dégageant de la prise de Rafe, 《 Je... j'ai.. je suis 》  
  
Rafe coupa JJ,《 Oh, il t'a menti. Le vilain garçon... Allez maintenant, va voir ailleurs ! 》Avait fini Rafe en lui faisant signe de partir.  
  
L'inconnu se retourna pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais Rafe ne lui laissa aucune chance. 

《 Non, ne dit rien. Juste va t'en 》Sourit-il, en levant son verre de bière vers lui d'un air arrogant.

JJ le poussa fortement, 《 Putain c'est quoi ton problème 》Avait-il dit, fâché.

《 Mon problème 》Avait craché Rafe, en colère en se rapprochant de JJ,《 Sérieusement ? Mon fucking problème ? C'est toi ! Putain pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages ? Tu me fuis ou quoi ? 》

Rafe put voir le malaise s'installer chez JJ, puis sa mâchoire se contracter,《 Je ne te dois absolument rien Rafe 》Cracha-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

Rafe l'attrapa par le poignet, mais celui-ci se dégaga violemment et partit vers ses amis. JJ vola la bière de Pope la buvant d'une traite, alors que celui-ci laissa échapper un "putain JJ", puis il enfila son sac à dos.

《 JJ, tu vas où ? 》Demanda Kiara, surprise.

《 Je me fais chier ici, je fous le camp 》Dit-il en voyant Rafe arrivé.

《 JJ, je... je suis désolé 》Avait dit Rafe en arrivant. 

《 Sérieux Rafe, c'est quoi ton problème ! 》S'écria-t-il, en se rapprochant de lui, au centre de leurs amies.

《 Ça m'a fait... ça m'a rendu fou de te voir avec... avec un... mini-moi bordel 》Dit-il gêner, en se grattant la nuque.

《 Parce que j'ai pas le droit de me faire d'autres amis ? 》Avait rajouté JJ, surpris.

《 Tu appelles ça un ami ? Putain ce gars te dévorait du regard ! 》Dit-il en pointant l'endroit où JJ était quelques minutes auparavant, avec l'inconnu.

《 Putain Rafe il ne se passait totalement rien, tu délires ! On faisait que parler ! 》Dit JJ en levant les mains dans les airs.

JJ regarda John B pour avoir du soutien, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse, qui voulait dire " je t'adore mon pote, mais là, ce gars voulait clairement te baiser"

JJ fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et Rafe rit. Il rit parce que clairement, JJ était incapable de voir quand quelqu'un le voulait. Il ne se sentait jamais à la hauteur, pas assez beau, pas assez utile. Rafe avait eu toute la misère du monde à lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il le voulait. Il avait dû lui faire savoir, avec des mots du genre "j'ai envie de toi JJ" pour qu'il comprenne les signaux.

《 Putain t'es défoncé ou quoi, pourquoi tu ris comme un débile 》Dit-il en laissant échapper un rire lui aussi, faisant relâcher la pression.

《 Je t'aime pour ça JJ, entres autres. 》Il put voir JJ se figer à ses mots, arrêtant de rire.《 Parce que tu n'es même pas capable de voir à quel point tu es magnifique, et que quelqu'un puisse vraiment essayer de te charmer. 》

Les deux se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, alors que leurs amis étaient totalement silencieux. Seule le bruit de la fête les faisaient garder les pieds sur terre.

《 Je... tu me fais ressentir beaucoup trop de choses pour que je te laisse partir sans essayer de te garder à moi. Cette semaine sans toi, je l'ai trouvé longue et pénible. Putain, j'attendais ton appel comme un pauvre idiot 》Rit-il gêner, puis souffla. 

《 Je t'aime JJ. Je t'aime. Et putain on s'en fout de nos règles débiles ! 》

《 Putain Rafe, j'ai déjà hâte de voir ta réaction demain, quand je te dirai que tu m'as fait une déclaration en public 》Rit JJ, qui s'approcha rapidement et se mit sur le bout des pieds pour l'embrasser. Rafe laissa tomber son verre de bière, pour déposer une main derrière la nuque de son compagnon, alors que l'autre main enlaça la taille de JJ le collant contre son torse. 

Le baiser devient plus intense, les deux n'ayant pas touché le corps de l'autre depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils s'étaient manqués. Ils étaient accros.

JJ passa rapidement une main sous le t-shirt de Rafe, touchant ses abdos, alors que Rafe fit descendre la main qui reposait sur la taille, jusque sur les fesses de JJ.

《 Putain si je m'attendais à ça, certainement pas 》Hurla presque Pope, surpris.

《 Putain prenez vous une chambre 》S'écria Kiara en riant.

JJ se détacha ensuite et se tourna vers Kiara, 《 Putain Kie, tu vois que tu en as des bonnes idées quand tu veux, 》Sourit JJ de toute ses dents. Il prit ensuite la main de Rafe et le tira à sa suite.

Rafe regarda sa soeur avant de partir, et lui fit un sourire. Un vrai. Parce qu'il était véritablement heureux. Elle lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.

Ils passèrent la nuit à se caresser, à faire l'amour. C'était doux, et délicieux, et complètement orgasmique. 

Rafe pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de lui, de son corps, de tout ce qui faisait JJ; son JJ.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire si vous voulez, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !
> 
> Si jamais quelqu'un veut traduire en anglais pour faire connaître encore plus le couple, ce serai génial !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ❤


End file.
